Fairy Tales of the Fedual
by Ms Ameile Gray
Summary: Trying to get away from the NORM. Sess/Kag. True Love only happens in Fairy Tales. Can she ever find her Happy Ending? I don't own InuYasha. It belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Whose finally FINISHED it. Go her. Rated for Content.
1. Fed Up

"And so, the Prince and the Miko were married to live long, happy lives." The mother closed the story book in her hands, looking down to her children, who were wide eyed. The youngest, a platinum blond with moist chocolate eyes, sniffed. The mother chuckled, "you've heard the story a million times, yet you still tear up."

"I DO NOT!" the girl rubbed at her eyes, however could not rub away the redness that came from crying.

The mother laughed, "so much like your father once was. You need not be so arrogant." The girl pouted and the mother grinned, "Is your Uncle also rubbing off on you?"

"Uncle InuYasha can be… a good rubber." The girl smirked.

"Yes, yes he can."

"Mother," called the little boy on her lap. "Read it again?"

The mother looked at her son, a shocked look, "that would be the third time today!"

"It's a good story!" cried the little girl and her brother nodded his head in agreement.

The mother sighed, "Fine, but after this, you need to go out and find your father, he'll have a fit."

"Yes mother."

The mother sighed, turned the book over and opened its cover, marveling at the art within it, "Once, many moons ago… lived a girl. Who came from a very special place… the _future_…"

* * *

"ONE MORE TIME, INUYASHA, I DARE YOU." Kagome growled, blue eyes flashing dangerously.

InuYasha, the half-demon in question, blinked at the furious woman across from him, "what… what'd I do now?"

"ARG!" Kagome shot up onto her feet, glowering and attempted to tower over InuYasha, which was easy, as she was standing over his sitting form. "SAY IT. ONE MORE TIME."

He blinked again, "Kikyo…"

"SIT."

InuYasha made friend with the ground once more, and the demon exterminator, known as Sango, and the monk known as Miroku rolled their eyes. "InuYasha, you must know how that infuriates her."

"I was just _trying_ to say that Kikyo—"

"_SIT!_"

Face first, into the ground, InuYasha went.

Miroku sighed, "Will you ever learn, InuYasha? Honestly."

"WHAT DID I DO!?" cried InuYasha from his place in the ground.

There was a violent rustling that had announced Kagome departure out of the tiny hut. Sango and Miroku looked between each other and shook their heads. It could have been that Kagome was just easily irritated, or she was on the rag, but all options led to one thing: she was just not putting up with it anymore. She had the last straw with InuYasha running after that clay pot. How hard could it be to understand? Not even all the love in the WORLD could put up with that. InuYasha was dumb, she was fed up, it was time she moved on.

Kagome plopped down onto the edge of the well, glaring down into its dark depths. "Why for all that is HOLY did you bring me here, you stupid well? All you've given me is heartache and stress. Stupid InuYasha and his blindness to the obvious…"

"Welcome to my world."

"ACK!" Kagome jumped up, nearly falling INTO the well, once again, which would have hurt… once she landed, to turn and stare into the cold golden eyes of Sesshomaru, who had appeared by her side in seconds, a clawed hand wrapped around her forearm.

They froze there, locked onto each other's eyes, if searching for something more. It was only a matter of moments, when, Sesshomaru pulled Kagome forward, setting her back on her feet, and then jumped half a step away. Kagome blinked several times, to shake away the shock. "Don't you know better than to sneak up on a girl like that? I don't have your super senses!"

The cold Lord nearly smiled. He looked on at her, eyes frozen, face emotionless. "I am aware of that."

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms, "what are you doing here, anyways?"

"You were being very loud. These are my lands; I came to see what all the noise was." Why had he felt the need to answer her?

Kagome's eyes remained tense for several more seconds, before softening and she slumped back down into her original sitting position. "I apologize. InuYasha is very irritating."

"I am… _very_ aware of that." Almost a chuckle.

She looked to him, a brow rising. "Normally…" she began, and he raised a brow too. "You would have left by now."

He blinked, once, slowly, and shrugged. Her brows furrowed at this odd behavior.

_What in Midoriko's name is going on here?_ Kagome rubbed her forehead. _Odd. I have no urge to make him leave… or any real want for him to leave. I kinda… want him here. ARG._ She sighed, unable to find any logical reason for his odd behavior and began thinking quietly to herself, waiting for him to speak, as she had no clue as to what to say.

"You are… angry at my brother, for what reason now?"

_What a question!_ Kagome huffed, mentally, looking to her company. "He went after the clay pot." _There, vauge answer._

"InuYasha is blind to what he has before him and it shall surely be his downfall." Sesshomaru said, matter-of-factly.

_Exactly! Wait… what? He… understands? Whoa…_ Kagome stared. Sky met gold, searching deep.

"You retrieved Tessagia for him, did you not?"

She nodded, "I did."

"Tessagia could only be retrieved by a human with pure intentions. Further more, one that cared about his sons."

"Oh," she said, it fell from her lips like a sigh. _Well, okay. That's interesting to know, thank you, Sesshomaru._

"And he repays your… loyalty, by running after something from his past."

A pause.

"InuYasha is… an idiot."

And if something had crossed his mind, or he recovered himself, Sesshomaru turned and walked away, leaving Kagome to stare at the place he once stood. She blinked, several times, and giggled, rubbing her eyes. _Well, that was surely interesting. Sesshomaru has never been so… understanding. Then again, by this point, were on the same page. Stupid InuYasha._ Kagome chuckled, standing up and brushing off her skirt. _I should probably return to Sango and Miroku now… they're probably worried._ She began to walk back in the direction of the village.

There was a crashing of trees, and a giant spider moved into the clearing, snarling. "This power! I sense it! The Shikon no Tama… I must have it!"

Kagome leapt up, "over my dead body!"

The spider demon looked over the girl, and she could see it grin, "gladly."

Kagome's eyes widened. _Shit. Shouldn't've said that. Dammit. InuYasha won't come. I left my arrows… what the hell am I gonna do…_

Suddenly, as if an answer to her unspoken prayers, a green whip lashed out from the trees, causing the spider demon to scream in agony. Kagome stared wide eyes as the acid of the whip ate away at the flesh of the spider and then, it was gone, only a pool of the same green acid on the ground, slowly eating away at the grass and a few shards of the Shikon no Tama glittering in it. Kagome's breathing was very quick, and her eyes searched for her savoir, who now stepped back into the light. A cold look in his eyes.

_Sesshomaru!_

"Humans… you can be so careless, sometimes."

She frowned and glared, "jerk! You're the one who just _walked away_! How dare you call ME careless!"

"You are the one out here on your own in the first place, wench." He snarled.

"Kagome." She growled out, still glaring.

Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"The name is Kagome. Not wench. Not human. KA-GO-ME. Got it memorized?"

Sesshomaru blinked once, "you should return to your… friends."

Kagome walked over to the pool of acid, sighting the jewel shards, bent down, and picked them right out of the acid. She expected the acid to burn her fingers, but instead, from where it touched her fingers, it purified. Sesshomaru stared at this. "I am." She said, and she turned and stormed away, slipping the shards into a tiny bottle that hung around her neck.

Sesshomaru watched as she left, and the now pool of water on the ground. He knelt down and touched it with a finger tip and pulled his hand back, as if he had been burned. _She is very… strong._

* * *

"Kagome! You're back!" cried Shippo as he launched himself into his mother's arms.

Kagome cuddled the tiny fox boy, smiling. "Yep! I wasn't leaving, I just had to get some air."

Shippo sniffed, "you… have Sesshomaru's sent on you."

Miroku and Sango's eyes widened. "Kagome! You didn't call for help!"

A pause. "And another demon. A spider."

Kagome sighed. "Sesshomaru saved me from a big spider demon. It had shards."

"Yet… he… didn't even bother with you?" Miroku asked.

Kagome shook her head. _No. Instead, he actually calmed me down. Odd._ She wouldn't be telling anybody that of course.

"Uh-oh. InuYasha's back… and he's got _that_ scent on him."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "let him be. If he… if he wants to be with that clay pot, so be it. It's his funeral." She then turned to begin making that nights dinner. Not even letting herself settle her eyes once on InuYasha for longer than necessary.

InuYasha, however, noticed his half-brothers scent on her, and her odd behavior.

However… he couldn't really bring himself to be worried.

Now… that was different.

* * *

AN: ...Urg. Well, it's short. May add it more to it later. I'll let you guys know if I do or not. :D Anyways. Here it is! As all my other stories have been put on hiatus, as my muse for them has died (don't worry, I'm still working on them, honest)... I like taking on several projects at once so my muse isn't dried up. I also like to bounce around with Fedual Era to AU to Modern era stuff with InuYasha... I'm trying to find the type that fits me. ...I'm also trying to get over the end of InuYasha the Manga. D: It's upsetting, and it just about killed my muse, since -insert spoiler here- Kagome and InuYasha are CANNON now -end spoiler-. Sigh. Oh well. ANYWAYS, R&R. And... I'll be back with the next chapter... soon. :D


	2. Watching Over You, Pretty One

_**Last time!**_

_Kagome has finally had it with InuYasha and his obsession with Kikyo. She runs off to the well, intentions to leave, but stops herself, as she has a task to do. Sesshomaru comes, 'concerned' about all the noise on his lands to find kagome sitting there. They have a heartfelt talk. He walks off. She turns to return to her friends. A spider demon attacks. Sesshomaru saves Kagome. They part ways. InuYasha no longer cares for Kagome they way he used to?! WHAT?!_

_**And now. On with our tale.**_

* * *

"_Momma, why is the prince so mean?" said the little girl, interrupting her mother after the chapter._

_The mother chuckled deeply. "Because all princes – especially inu-yokai princes – tend to be a bit high of themselves."_

_The little girl made a face, "I hope I don't marry a jerk like that!"_

_The mother laughed, "As do I dear daughter." Her eyes flickered up to the doorway, in which her husband appeared in and smiled._

"_Reading it again, are you?" He leaned against the doorway an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips._

_The mother stuck her tongue out at her husband, "they enjoy it. So what?"_

"_This would be the third time today, dear." He said._

"_And? It's a fairy tale, kids love fairy tales, it gives them hope." She said._

"_But all fairy tales can have a bad ending too," he quipped._

"_Sure, this one did, but it also had a good ending, in a sense." She smirked._

"_Oh, really now?"_

"_Really, now."_

_The mother turned back to her children who were giggling at their parents bantering. The mother rolled her eyes, smoothed out the page. "Now it was so very peculiar, that the miko's friend seemed not to care for her as he used to…"_

* * *

_Well… okay. That's odd. Here I was about ready to sit InuYasha a thousand times yet he comes in, a sullen look on his face, and just… does nothing. Wow. Did I miss a centaury in the last twenty minutes?_ Kagome fidgeted from where she sat, her Trigonometry book sat forgotten on her lap, even though she stared at the page. The odd little symbols didn't make sense to her confused thoughts. She chewed on her pencil. _Mou… This is too weird! It's almost unbearable. Did InuYasha finally understand that I can't take it anymore? Did he make his choice?_ Kagome's breath caught as a sharp pain flooded her chest, and her eyes burned. _No. I will not cry. This is not heartbreak, just… realization._ Kagome sighed; closing the book and stuffing it back into her bag, along with her notebook and pencil and then curled up in her sleeping bag.

Another sigh. The ground was getting uncomfortable. She fidgeted again, finally ending up on her back, and her eyes closed.

Not too far away, a cold Lord watched over her. Below him his ward, Rin, and retainer, Jaken slept peacefully within the warmth of the steed AhUn. The Lord shifted his position on the tree branch he sat upon, resting his chin in his hand. InuYasha slept on the branch of the tree above Kagome – the miko – and the Lord growled. He cut himself short of the action, however, once he realized it was making the sound. He turned, settling against the branch and closed his eyes, not to sleep, but to focus.

The smell of cherry blossoms and earth hit his nose, and he found himself slumbering.

Kagome rose early the next morning. Miroku was still leaning against his tree, and was curled up in the warmth of Kirara, along with Shippo… and InuYasha was no where to be seen. Kagome rolled her eyes and looked to the fire. It had died in the night, she pulled herself from her warm sleeping bag, and shivered as the cold air hit her bare legs. _Maybe they are right, this is not something I should be wearing in this day and age._ She shivered again, and sneezed. _Definitely._

She turned to go gather fire wood, before she became any colder.

The sneeze had aroused him, almost startling him to fall off his branch. He had been listening to her rhythmic breathing all night, and that abnormal beat jolted him. His eyes turned to find her walking from her clearing. In an obvious quest to find fire wood; he shifted his position, but did not follow.

What seemed like ten minutes later, she returned, arms full of wood, in which she dropped onto the ashes of the old. She then began to dig through her odd yellow pack, and cheering she pulled out what she was looking for. A purple… tiny… something. She knelt next to the fire, and began messing with the object until suddenly it lit aflame and she used it to light the wood. Soon, the fire was burning and she was warming herself in front of it. Not only a miko but a sorceress too? …Nah.

Sesshomaru has always suspected that Kagome was different than most human females in this age. She always had a funny looking writing utensil in her hands, along with some sort of paper, and a book. Always a book. She seemed to struggle over the books contents, but he could tell she was well educated with an advanced knowledge not of this time. He had sighted her going down the well, and her sent would vanish, and a few hours later reappear. And every time, he got an odd sense of déjà vu.

Sesshomaru shook his head, to clear the confusing thoughts. Kagome has set to cooking some sort of noodle… that didn't smell as foul as most human food. He then realized his steed, retainer, ward and himself, had not eaten yet. The smell of the food awoke his ward first. She stretched, yawned and opened her eyes, to look straight at him.

"Sesshomaru-sama? What is that really good smell?"

"We have camped very close to InuYasha and his companions…" he supplied, the little girls eyes lit up.

"You mean we're near Kagome-chan? May Rin go see her?"

The Lord gave his ward a hard look; she flustered a moment, and said, "May _I_ go see her?"

He nodded. She squealed happily – or whatever human do when they're overly excited and ran though the trees, he watches as she did so, and he watched as she wandered shyly into Kagome's camp. He watched in interaction.

"Oh! Rin-chan, you're camping near?"

Rin merely nodded, staring at the pot on the fire. Sesshomaru nearly rolled his eyes. Ah well, she was only but a child.

Kagome just smiled softly, and laughed, a soft twinkly sort of laugh that made Sesshomaru's chest do funny things. Like… not work. "Are you hungry Rin-chan?"

"Yes, Rin… Rin means, I, haven't eaten since the day before yesterday." She smiled and sat next to her favorite person in the whole word… minus him, of course.

Kagome's eyes widened, and Sesshomaru instantly felt guilty. "What has that Yokai of yours been doing that he hasn't allowed you to eat?" she said with a sigh, as she ladled some of the odd soup into a bowl and handed Rin a pair of chop sticks.

Rin shrugged, "Sesshomaru-sama is a very busy yokai. Rin doesn't mind much."

"You're a growing girl, you need to eat more." Kagome smiled at the girls unselfishness, as she began running her hand through Rins hair. Again she frowned, "would you allow me to brush your hair, Rin?"

Rin's eyes widened as if Christmas had come early. "Oh, yes, Kagome-chan, Rin – _I_ would like that very much!"

Kagome giggled and began digging through that pack again. She pulled out the wanted object and positioned herself behind Rin and began to gently brush at her hair as the girl ate. Soon enough, Rin was full and her hair was sleek and shiny.

"Wooow… Rin's – my – hair is so soft now! Thank you Kagome-chan!" Rin said as she ran her hands through it, marveling at how easy it was.

Kagome smiled, "my pleasure. You better get back to that Yokai of yours, before he comes looking for you."

"Okay Kagome-chan! Maybe you can come have breakfast at the castle one day!" she said cheerfully before running off back towards their camp.

"That would be great, Rin." Kagome said softly, knowing his ward would not be able to hear it, but he did.

He took the suggestion to heart.

* * *

**AN: **GOD! I'm sorry the chapters are so short... but they'll get longer and longer soon enough. I'm just trying to get the nitty gritty out of the way so I can get to the good stuff! :D And we know how everyone likes the GOOD STUFF, RIGHT?! RIGHT?! Anyways... yeah, next chapter... "Breakfast at a Yoaki Castle? What a tale..."

* * *

_**PREVIEW!  
**Rin was actually SERIOUS?! Dear god! And here HE is, standing there, InuYasha on his haunches ready to attack, and all he says is, "would you like to come to my castle?" GODS! Talk about odd! Mom, I wish you were here right now, because a camera would be AWESOME right now._ kagome stared between the two brothers and the hopeful look on Rin's face and sighed. "Sounds like fun." _That could be a death wish_. Rin cheered happily and Miroku and Sango's eyes widened as Kagome began gathering her pack. "Well... I guess... I'll see you guys later... Oh! One more thing, Sesshomaru...?" He raised a brow at her. "Could I bring my pup?"

Shippos eyes rounded slightly,watching Rin suddenly tug at the Demon Lord's sleeve, "oh yes, please Sesshomaru-sama! Rin has not been able to play with Shippo in a very long time!"

After a silent moment, in which the Lord seemed to think about it, but really there WAS no thinking about it with Rin. "As you wish."

_What a line. _Thought Kagome. _Who is he? Westley? _Kagome held in the giggled that dared to escape.


End file.
